At night
by Kaikeyi
Summary: Chris and Jalil are on the beach at dusk...slash and slush-ness. (shounan-ai)
1. Dusk

Disclaimer: ***grudgingly***…I, do…not…own…Everworld. Or my babies Chris and Jalil ***huggles her babies**. *

And I can assure you this is making no money. (Unless someone is feeling generous. ***wink, wink***)

A/n: the boredom fairies were chewing me to oblivion so I occupied myself with Jalil/Chris fantasising. This kina appeared. It's based on my beach (I was on the beach when I came up with it) so I'm sorry if peoplefolks get disturbed there now.

 This is romantic, so bare with me guys, but I like it. Tell me if it's ooc, to me it's on the verge with Chris (deep down he might love sunsets?!?!) and  I'm pretty sure Jalil would NEVER act like that. But heh…always fair in jalil/chris pairings. 

  Love, the Guinny-Squirrel. 

*** .Enjoy kittens. ***

_|/|/|/|/|/|At night|\|\|\|\|\|_

By **Kai**

_~*~****_

"I could lie like this forever."

"Mmm."

Shifting onto his side Chris sighed, his breath ruffling his companion hair. Sprawled out in the sand beside him Jalil Sherman lay with his eyes closed, face tilted towards the sweltering, sinking sun. 

A motionless fire of speckled orange, dusky pink and fading blue swirled in the distance. The glittering silver-blue sea now met the droopy sun, already half hidden by the horizon. Chris had to admit that he liked the sunset better. The brightness of the sea always seemed to have a clammy effect on him. In a few minutes everything would morph into it's alter aspect. 

It's funny how things always seem different at night. 

The sun gives way to the moon. The day animals scurry away while the nightlife appears. And best of all the sea turns from a vast, endless blanket of sparkling blue waves, into an inky blackness, almost impossible to see in the dark. Only noted by their soothing chorus and salty scent.  Night time waters, they were his favourite. 

And of course the best bit of the night. The bit where you suddenly feel the darkness sweep over you. And you change. Chris didn't exactly know /how/ he changed, just that from then on he had a distinct feeling of being…different…in some way. Things always felt and looked better at night the blonde mused. 

Casting a long look at the mocha skinned boy beside him he decided that not /all/ things looked better at night. 

It was funny to see Jalil like this. He was the scientist, the brains. He believed in knowledge and fact, and Chris doubted he would understand the thing about night. 

Seeing him lazing around in the sand in a pair of ripped jeans was almost a shock for Chris, but then he told himself that moments like this were rare, and he should savour them. 

And so he did. 

"Chris?" The near-whisper interrupted Chris's thoughts and the blonde realised he must have been staring. Averting his gaze he turned back to the sunset to see the last sparks of light. It was almost dark now.

"Do you ever wonder about stuff?" Jalil was still whispering and Chris had to lean in close to hear his words properly. Without waiting for the blonde to form a reply he continued, talking slowly and quietly, almost to himself. 

"Do you ever wonder…about what our life would have been like if we had never been to Everworld?" He had been going to say something else, but stopped himself. 

Chris did wonder. Or at least he use to. Thoughts like that used to plague him, at first it was because he hated Everworld. All he wanted was to be back home. Getting royally pissed and watching 'Nick at Night.' Instead he was stuck in the middle of gods know where fighting Hel and Ka Anor. 

But none of that mattered anymore. Chris had worked out the kinks of living in E. W, and had come to a few realisations on the way.

Without Everworld none of them would be the way they are now. And none of them would have each other. And that would totally suck. Chris knew that Everworld had changed him. And he was glad of it. 

"I guess it changed us a lot. It gave us all knowledge of our self we would never have found in the real world. I do things daily now without a second thought that I would never have done before." Chris concluded in a composed sigh. Inside his thoughts were silently noting the fact that Jalil was leaning into him so much that is Chris turned just so the mocha-skinned boy would be practically lying on him. And every time he spoke his breath ruffled the dark strands of inky hair falling over the other boys face. 

"Thing like what?" Jalil asked as he shifted closer to Chris. 

Chris forgot to breath. 

Fighting the urge to run his hands over the patterns of moonlight playing across Jalil's coffee coloured skin. Chris willed his body into action. Leaning over the remaining space he stopped an inch from the other boys face he ran his tongue over his lips self-consciously and said in a breathless whisper 

 "Things like this…" Then they were kissing. 

_~*~****_

Ok. More later. I want to go prod some annoying (and unfortunate) friends with sharp jellyfish.

Toodles.** ^.^**

(I am writing the next bit…50% done!)


	2. Together lost

Disclaimer: **sigh** I really hate this bit… **puts on her official 'office clerk' voice.** "I do not own Everworld or any of its characters/plots/quotes/socks/witches/aliens or whatever else there is in the books. K. A. Applegate does." (Back to her own voice) Hey, did anyone ever notice that the K A of K. A. Applegate shares the initials of Ka Anor. Personally I think she's evil…and that Everworld and all it's sexy inhabitants should be handed over to me. (Receives evil glares from everyone) or not… 

**A/n:** Thanking you **K**ay, glad to see someone shares my soppy ideologies. I ***heart*** your fics honey. ***Hands Kay a very prestigious award for all her E.W/slash fics and gives her a big hug. ***  Urm…I guess I should warn peoplefolks of slash, although if you haven't guessed that I have to wonder where you were all last chapter. This will be a sex scene too, but in a romantic sense…I hope. 

For; **S**am           -(my beloved Beta) I hope this eventually turned out romantic. (Kitties!!!)

        **F**reddy M. -Queen inspired this fic, and Freddie's my baby, so :p to everyone else! ***Huggles Freddie*** 

*** .Enjoy kittens. *** 

|.||.|_At night_|.||.|__

By**Kai**

_~*~_

_"Do you ever wonder about stuff?"… "Stuff like what?" Jalil asked… "…Like this…" Then they were kissing._

For all their jokes back at home in Everworld (Wow. Did he just call Everworld 'home'?) Chris didn't feel at all easy in the situation. True he _had_ initiated it, and it wasn't even like he hadn't done this before. Of course he had. It wasn't like he was a virgin either…because he wasn't. But this was /Jalil/. Not just another guy, but one of his best friends. And he only really had another two. 

 Shaking slightly Chris ignored the sudden attack of nerves and covered the space between them. Not wanting to impose on Jalil or scare him or anything he tried to keep some distance between them. At first it worked out, as Chris was only pressing his lips to Jalil's, scared to open his eyes or move any further. 

Chris man, what are you doing? You can't just start kissing someone then freeze up! News Flash: you might want to show some signs of life soon, else…

~*~

Somewhere inside of Jalil he knew what Chris was going to do before the blonde even moved. Fighting the urge to run his tongue over his own lips he shivered as Chris did so. Letting his friend move in towards him Jalil closed his eyes and felt Chris lips press against his in a chaste kiss, and even Jalil could tell Chris was scared. 

What is he scared for? He isn't the virgin here after all…it isn't like this is new…

The night air was surprisingly warm for early summer, yet Jalil was trembling under Christopher. Realising the blonde wasn't going to move anytime soon, the temptation of pulling the blonde down on top of him nagged at Jalil, who was digging his fingers into the sand in an effort of control. His whole body itched for the pressure of the other boy against him. The heat of his hands over his chest, stomach, hips…everywhere. 

With as much care as he could manage, given his current state, Jalil ran a hand up Christopher's right arm, along his shoulder and let it rest on the back of his neck. Shivers followed his touch, accompanied by a wordless groan from Chris, so quiet the mocha-skinned boy struggled to hear it, but a smile curved his lips never the less. His second hand raced the hem of the blonde's jeans and dipped ever so slightly under, only to halt in the small of his back. As his fingers idly massaged the area, Jalil pushed his body up to a sitting position, Chris's hands coming around his waist to support him. 

~*~

Gasping Chris's hands flew to Jalil's sides, insistently pressing into the warm flesh. Helping the other boy sit up Chris actively started kissing the chocolate-coffee coloured boy again. This time he ran his tongue over Jalil's bottom lip, nibbling at it gently, drawing a muffled moan from the other boy Chris grinned inwardly to himself and did the same to his top lip, while one hand found it's way to Jalil's hair. 

 Jalil felt Chris's tongue run along his lips, seeking entrance. He must have opened his mouth then because the next thing he felt was a thousand volts from Chris's tongue eagerly sweeping the inside of his mouth. Tasting him, groaning in satisfaction. Pushing his own tongue against Christopher's they continued kissing deeply like this for a while. The night silence interrupted for their moans. 

With Jalil half sitting on him Chris was unable to move much, so pulling back from the kiss, much to Jalil's dismay, he started pressing kisses to the boys collar-bone, using his tongue to draw precious shiver from the mocha-skinned boy. Further down he travelled, reaching his stomach in no time. Then suddenly he wasn't there. Pulling back He tugged at Jalil's top, urging him to get rid of it. Needing little encouragement Jalil did so, only to be pressed down by Chris's hands and whispered insisting. 

Lying down next to the boy, Chris ran his hands through Jalil's jet dark hair. Far from hidden in the darkness every one of the chocolate coloured boys features glowed in the moonlight. Pressing feverish half formed kisses to the underside of his jaw, cheeks, the corners of his mouth, Chris kissed or touched every part of Jalil's open skin. 

"I cannot be doing this…this isn't some cheerleader, it's Jalil. What if I muck this up, what if I can't go through with it. What if…"

Hands moved from his hips to the front of his trousers, pressing at him. Gasping in surprise and lust Chris's eyes flew open to reveal Jalil staring up at him. Fingers tugged at the zip…

…"Chris, let me"…

~*~

**Please** read and review. I'm dying to know what peoplefolks thought of this chapter, and yea –it is the end. Abrupt I know…but I've spent a whole month trying to write extensions of it and it never worked so, this is it!

Toodles kittens,

the Guinny-Squirrel. 

Fin.


End file.
